


Mutually Satisfying

by Stormlyht



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Jackson, Set after season 3b, Top Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Jackson hates living in England, but when a familiar face shows up he finds himself intrigued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you where this piece of smut came from. I was thinking over rare-pairs, wondering what they would be because I'd read a fic having Derek/Jackson and that felt weird and off. So then I was just thinking everything over, and this began to write itself in my head. I would apologize, but instead I'm going to apologize for any editing type mistakes, because really, I just wrote it and I'm posting it so I don't have to think about it anymore.
> 
> This is a stand alone, I don't have any plans to further it, enjoy?

England fucking sucked.

Jackson was 500% done with it after the first month, and 1000% done after the year. It was stupid. Everyone had a creepy accent, the pack that was in charge of his area were just pansies, and Jackson hadn’t gotten properly laid the entire time they’d lived here. He hated it, and the more time went on, the more he understood why people ran away from home.

Only he and his parents were, possibly for the first time since he found out he was adopted, doing okay. Nothing was perfect, but they were talking more, and maybe the scenery change had done good for them. Check off the box next to: “Good relations with parents”. He now had that thing figured out.

Jackson lay back and stared up at the full moon, the sound of the pack talking and drinking and playing with each other washing over him. He didn’t really feel like he was a part of this pack, no connection to any of them to speak of, and although the Alpha had done a passable job of teaching him basic control, he hadn’t gone out of his way to do anything else to really help him. There were over fifteen other pack mates, and most of them needed more help than he did.

“It is a transitional space,” Argent had said when he’d found the pack for Jackson. “He deals with a lot of people who need help and then move on. If you need help with something, you ask for it, he’ll give it to you.” Argent hadn’t said what to do if Jackson didn’t feel like demanding answers, and Jackson, mouthy little shit that he was, basically told off the Alpha about two weeks after he’d figured out how to stop himself from making trouble in public on the full moon. They didn’t really speak to each other anymore. It was stupid, like everything else in England, and Jackson hated the weird *need* he had to be close to others.

Which was the only reason he was even here. The full moon sang to him in a way that nothing else did, and he wanted to hate that but it was the only part of being a werewolf that made sense to him. He wanted to roll in the rays, shift down and run, or maybe fuck until his body passed out from exhaustion. Excitement sometimes strummed across his flesh, ass twitching with a desire to be filled, dick hard and desperate to be touched hard and fast.

It was a problem. One that Jackson needed to fix but he hadn’t figured out how. He didn’t really trust the rest of the pack and he wasn’t sure about just sinking down onto some stranger’s dick. It should be easy to find his perfect partner at school but he still wasn’t sure of his strength yet. With a sigh, he stood up and headed out for the woods, he couldn’t stand being here anymore.

There were a few pointed looks aimed at his direction as he left, no doubt they smelled the want and desire falling off of his body in waves, but no one said anything. That was good because if the wrong thing was said right now he could make a lot of terrible mistakes. Like sleeping with one of these idiots.

The urge to run was heavy, so he quashed it down. There was no reason to allow his body to have it’s way. He was in control, not it. Jackson was nothing if not stubborn and he sauntered through the forest, which whispered tales of hunt and chase and prey. Taking in deep breaths, he allowed the scents to wash over him, his mind cataloguing what they all meant without him consciously paying attention to it.

Which was when he smelled something odd. Beacon Hills. No, not exactly, but… He took in another breath and turned a corner to see the weirdest thing since he’d moved to England. Isaac Lahey. He was wiping his face off but Jackson could still smell the tears.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jackson asked, words tumbling out of his mouth without any thought. Which was a little unusual because Jackson took a great deal of pride in his ability to dig wounds with words alone and this was just surprise.

“I’m only here for a few days, probably,” Lahey said and Jackson leaned against a tree, frowning as he watched the other boy try to look like he hadn’t just had a meltdown.

“That wasn’t my question,” Jackson said. What could possibly have happened to force this boy from Beacon?

“Look, I know you hate me, but I swear we’re just passing through.” Lahey looked at him then and Jackson could see that he’d been crying a certain amount by now for the werewolf healing to not have fixed his red eyes yet.

“Jesus, what the hell happened to you? And you still haven’t answered my first question.” When Jackson took in another breath the scent of Lahey passed through him and his body shifted closer to the other boy, desire lacing through him. There was something in that scent that called to him, called to the primal part he now could feel like a tangible creature. He’d never particularly cared one way or another for Lahey but something inside him did right now. Also, he wanted to claw that little form up and make him scream with pleasure. Jackson’s wires might be a little crossed from lack of sex.

“Can’t you just leave it?” Lahey demanded, standing up and brushing nothing off of his pants.

“Nope.” They stared at each other for a few minutes before Lahey finally slumped.

“Mr. Argent is taking me through a few places to see if he can find me a pack to settle with.”

Jackson perked up at that a little. “Allison’s here?” he asked, wishing he could see that dimpled smile again. She was sweet, and if Jackson hadn’t still been in love with Lydia he would have meant everything he’d said to her.

He didn’t expect Lahey to growl at him. “No,” he snapped and then turned away. “No, she’s… she’s gone.”

“Where’d she go?” Jackson asked with a frown, wondering what on earth could have made Lahey get so emotional.

“Wherever people go.” The voice was flat and Jackson finally caught up. Something cold settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Shit.” He looked away and tried to rearrange his mind so Allison’s death made sense. She was a force to be reckoned with, he couldn’t imagine her falling to just anything.

“Yeah.”

The silence was strange, heavy now, and the moon was still calling. Jackson took in a breath and said to the tree in front of him, “You want to run?”

He didn’t run with anyone, but when he glanced at Lahey, who was peaking at him through thick lashes, he saw the same kind of uncertainty. There was a brief nod, and then they both took off, running wildly, no thought in their bodies except for how fast, how high. Jackson crossed over Lahey’s path, Lahey nipped at his heels, they chased each other, the stretch of their muscles and the call of the moon racing through them. It was Jackson’s first real run, and he loved it.

Lahey crashed into him, pouncing with long limbs and a body stronger than it looked. Jackson rolled with it, turning them so he was on top, legs straddling Lahey’s hips, hands on his chest. There was a hardness pressing into his ass and Jackson pressed into it a little, a moan escaping Lahey’s pale lips and he licked his own before leaning down and capturing the other boy in a kiss hard and fast.

A tongue swept across his lips and he opened his mouth, pulling the tongue in, his hands running down Lahey’s sides and slipping under the fabric to touch heated flesh. They were both breathing heavily still so the kiss turned sloppy quickly, the noises filling the air. When Jackson pulled away they were both hot and hard and he pulled his shirt off over his head in a quick motion that left his skin open to the moon and the breeze and he had to pause. Closing his eyes he tilted his head up to the moon, drinking in the feel of it.

Hands traveled up his chest softly, fingers brushing across his nipples sending sweet sparks of pleasure through him. He groaned a little and rolled his hips just to feel the friction in his pants. When he opened his eyes and looked down at Lahey, he was staring up at Jackson like he was surprised he was allowed to touch him. It made Jackson smirk.

“You like that?” he asked. “Like touching my skin? Do you want more Lahey? Wanna mark me up, wanna see what makes me scream?”

With a gasp, Lahey brought his hands away from Jackson’s body, eyes going wide. “What?” he managed to said, eyes focusing on Jackson’s gaze entirely.

“I asked if you wanted a piece of this,” Jackson said with a lick of his lips. He reached down for one of Lahey’s hands and put it on his chest again. “You were doing just fine there, why’d you leave?”

“I think… no, this isn’t going to work out,” Lahey said and Jackson frowned.

“Why not?” he asked as he pressed down on Lahey’s dick, which was so hard it must be uncomfortable.

“You…” Lahey gasped out again. “I don’t… I’m not…”

Jackson lifted his eyebrows at Lahey. “Spit it out.”

“I don’t want to anything inside of me,” Lahey finally managed and Jackson shrugged.

“That’s good, I don’t want to put anything inside you. Well,” Jackson amended, looking at Lahey’s pouty mouth with a wicked grin. “I wouldn’t mind it if you decided to suck me down, but I know not everyone likes that.”

“But…” Lahey frowned and Jackson undid his fly, letting in some air and easing the pressure.

“But what?” He wanted to ride Lahey hard, his body was already trembling with the thought.

“Do you want to, I don’t know, top? You always struck me as someone who would need to be in control.”

“You think I give up control when I have a dick in my ass?” Jackson asked as he stood up and pulled the lube out of his pocket, stripping the rest of his clothes off. He needed this so bad.

“Um, yes?” Lahey said breathlessly, eyes focused on Jackson completely, watching as Jackson turned and bent over, showing off his ass.

“Do you think *you* have control right now?” Jackson asked and Lahey blinked at him, eyes still focused on the curve of his body. Chuckling, Jackson squirted some of the lube on his fingers and moved so he could drag one over his hole. Lahey was silent, watching him as though unable to look away.

That was fine with Jackson, he fingered himself regularly just in case he might find someone, even though it hadn’t happened for a while. Lydia had had the most interesting toys, some so big he’d actually felt like his body was going to split in half when he’d sat down on them. She’d grinned like a maniac and told him to ride her until she came, and hadn’t touched him until he did. They’d worked in ways he hadn’t been able to express, and what he’d done was shitty, but he hadn’t wanted to hurt her.

Not in the maiming kind of way.

He pressed two fingers inside himself at once, breath hissing out at the burn but groaning as they sank in. “You like the show?” he managed to ask, and Lahey nodded his head. “Good.” A hand reached up his thigh and Jackson smacked it away. “You can’t touch until I tell you.”

“Jackson,” Lahey gasped out, eyes wide as they looked for Jackson’s face.

“You can strip if you want,” Jackson said. “I’d love to see that cock of yours.” Lahey wasted no more time, pulling his shirt off and placing it on the ground to sit on before slipping off his pants and boxers. “That’s it,” Jackson encouraged, slipping a third finger in and spreading them so Lahey could watch his ass stretch. “Fucking touch yourself.”

Lahey slipped his hands down his body and then spread his legs a little, hand finally reaching his dick and swirling his fingers over the head. He was flushed, hard and thick and Jackson was gonna love that burn. A groan slipped out of his mouth before he could even think and Lahey took that as guidance, squeezing his dick and sliding his fingers down the length of it.

That was enough play, Jackson wanted on that dick like yesterday, and he slipped his fingers out of himself, impatient now to feel something he’d missed for too long. Turning around to face Lahey, he strode over and straddled him, pinning their dicks between them, his lube covered fingers swiping over Lahey, getting them both slick with it. Lahey groaned and his eyes were wide as he watched Jackson move.

“I never…” he stared and Jackson grinned.

“You never what?” he asked, teasing Lahey with a finger over the tip of his dick before stroking him again.

“You always seem like you gotta be in charge, on top of everything.” Lahey licked his lips and Jackson shut him up with a kiss. It got messy quick, tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, groans mixing so they sounded like one creature in pain.

“Control isn’t the same for everyone. I’m still in control. I tell you what we do, how we do it, just because I wanna feel my ass fill doesn’t mean I’m some little bitch.” Jackson pulled away and pushed Lahey down. “Just because your dick is going inside me, does that mean you’re the big strong in charge guy? I don’t think so.”

Lahey relaxed on the ground and shrugged. “I don’t really want to be that guy, I just don’t like… that thing.”

“You’re an idiot.” Jackson was done waiting, he lifted his legs, moved over Lahey’s dick and sank down on it. “Fuuuuuuck,” he gasped out as his ass stretched and burned with the size, his body feeling that fullness he missed so fucking bad.

“Are you okay?” Lahey managed to whisper out, his hands digging into Jackson’s hips, eyes barely open as he tried to control himself.

“Hell yes.” He breathed through the overwhelming sensations and then licked his lips. This was gonna be awesome. Lifting his ass he rocked down, moving his body on each thrust to find the right place. It took him a little while, the pleasure almost overwhelming him before he even found it. “Shit, shit, shit,” he gasped out as sparks danced across his gaze and he didn’t even hear what Lahey said because now he was just chasing the calm that came after the drop.

His legs worked hard, the dick inside him perfect for this, and he began to slam himself down on it, the hands on his hips digging in. There were some pinpricks of pain and that sent him over the edge, memories of nails scratching the shit out of him overwhelming. He had no idea what he screamed out into the air, but when Lahey came, filling him up in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time now, the word he said sounded suspiciously like “Allison”.

That was fine, they each had their issues, and this was just sex. Fucking amazing sex, and Jackson collapsed down on top of Lahey, body exhausted for some reason, and strong arms wrapped around him. “It’s okay,” Lahey’s voice said softly and when had Jackson started crying? That made no sense.

“Shut up,” Jackson said and Lahey hmmed a little, but didn’t say anything else. Fingers traveled down his body and the feeling of them lulled him into sleep. This was, by far, the best full moon ever.


End file.
